In The Real World
by LynnsaneFangirl
Summary: (AU)Percy Jackson has been climbing the social latter since middle school. Finally, he's reached the top. He has it all now. Great friends. Hot girlfriend. The one thing he's missing is a home. That's one secret he plans to keep from everyone. Except the new girl apparently. Her first night in New York, Annabeth Chase discovers what Percy's been hiding. And she doesn't have to try.
1. Chapter 1

~Percabeth AU~

"All the broken hearts in the world still beat. Let's not make it harder than it has to be. Oh, it's all the same thing. Girls chase boys chase girls. Oh, it's all the same thing. Girls chase boys chase girls."The words flow from the singer's mouth unconsciously. I guess that's what happens when it's 2a.m. and you're still on the stage at Katie's Karaoke Spot. They close at 2:30, so when the singers finish the song Grover drags me away from our table.

"Come onnnnnnn Perseus. It's time toooo gooooooo!" His voice ranges from a whisper to a shout and almost every word is slurring. I'm not sure if it's from tiredness or drunkenness. I'd prefer not to find out right now.

I begin to pull him towards the door.

"Gooooooodbye everyone! See you at my place for the parrrrtyyyy!" The crowd cheers. As soon as we step out of range of Katie's, Grover walks away from me. He begins to walk normally towards the car.

When we get to the car I half yell at him, "I knew you weren't drunk!" He just laughs.

"I had to play the part," Our conversation turns silent before Grover turns on the radio.

"TALK DIRTY TO ME! DO DO DO DO DO!" Grover screams as the song plays.

"Grover it's 2:30 in the morning! People are sleeping! And nobody wants to hear your awful voice. What are you, part goat?" I yell over the music.

Grover lowers the music for the rest of the drive, but glares at me. He only lives five minutes from Katie's, so I pull into his driveway rather quickly.

"Where are you going to go?" I shrug.

"Do you want to stay here?" I can't intrude like that, so I shake my head.

"Just be safe. Don't die," He laughs, but I know he's serious. I wave him off. He starts walking a in the door. Once he's inside, I pull out of the driveway.

3:00a.m. Where to go now? Home? Back to Grover's? I've got nowhere. Might as well go to Chiron's: the same place I go every night.

I pull up into "my" parking spot. The lights are still on, but I don't see any movement. I can barely read the half lit sign, but of course I know what it say. The 24-Hour Book Store. My second home. Well, I guess I consider it my first home; that happens when you go home and all you hear is screaming. The moment I think about it angry tears begin to well up in my eyes.

I get out of the car, and walk in. I look around and see Chiron sitting in the back. As soon as he sees my tears he stands up. I somewhat run towards him. He pulls me in an awkward hug.

"Hi Chiron," I mumble into his shoulder when the tears begin to subside.

"Perseus, what are you doing here this late? You usually come at 10 not 3," His worry is evident from the look in his eyes.

"I went out with Grover. I meant to call, but..." I trailed off.

"Go to bed, son. Is there school tomorrow?" Chiron begins to push me towards "my" bedroom.

I snake out of his arms. "I think I'm going to read for a little. And tomorrow's Saturday,"

"Of course. But you should be in bed by 4:30 or I'll... I'll... I've got nothing, but something will happen," A small smile dances across his features, so I can tell that he's kidding. Chiron wouldn't kick me out; not when I don't have anywhere else to go.

He walks upstairs to his house, which is above the store. I walk over to the Marine section. As I pass by I mentally think, 'Read it. Read it. Read it. Wrong. Read. Read. Read. Read.'

I walk into the back room to see if there are any new shipments. I see six empty boxes, and groan. Nothing new. I walk out of the back room. I keep my dad's copy of _20,000 Leagues Under The Sea_ in the shelves behind the cash register. I walk over there, and grab it. Carefully, I lean back in the spinning chair, and then I put my feet up on the desk. I open the book, but before I can start reading the bell on the door rings. I look up in surprise; most of Clarford wouldn't be caught dead in Chiron's after 8:00.

"Can I help you?" I whisper yell across the room.

"Yes, actually. I just finished reading Catching Fire, and I was wondering if you have Mockingjay?" Her voice makes me want to melt.

"I believe we do. Just follow me over here," I begin to walk back towards the YA Fiction section.

"It's so nice to have a 24 hour book store here. My old town didn't even have a regular bookstore. I had to order everything," Her eyes scan the shelves.

"I honestly don't know what I'd do without this place. Chiron is like my second father, really he is my father," I don't know why I'm telling this to a complete stranger.

"Forgive my intrusion, but why aren't you home with your _real_ father?" She asks as she pulls out a book from the shelf.

I stiffen. "I'd really rather not talk about it," I move farther away from her. Collins would be where? Obviously on the C shelf, which is on the bottom.

"I'll just grab Mockingjay, and you can be on your way," I begin to bend down.

"No I got it," she bends down.

"I work here. It's my job," I reach for the book. She does too. As soon as our hands touch, I feel electricity run up my arm. I grab the book, and pull on it. She falls forwards. Right on top of me. Right on my lips. The only thing I can think about is how soft they are. I forget, for a second, that my lips are on those of a complete stranger's. As soon as I remember, I jump up. I can feel my face burning. Her face is just as red as mine must be.

"Gods, I'm so sorry. I'll just leave. I'm really sorry. I'll pay for the book. Just go," She starts shoving me towards the cash register; I'm fully aware of the tingles that run up my arm each time we touch.

"I can't let you pay for this now. I'm buying it," I walk behind the cash register, completely avoiding her shoving. I mentally groan. I'm embarrassed enough as it is; can't she just let me buy her the book.

"Just come in tomorrow. I'm always here. Or tell Chiron the money is for me," I grab a bag and hand it to her.

"Please just leave. Go home," I almost whisper.

"Okay, but... What's your name?"

"Perseus… Percy, just Percy," I force a smile, and continue to usher her out the door.

"You sure? Or is your brain to full of seaweed to remember?" She gestures to my pile of books on the ocean. "Well, I promise to pay you back," she smiles an angelic smile at me.

"Aren't you just a wise girl," I smirk at her.

"My name is actually Annabeth. Just Annabeth." She smiles playfully at me.

"I like Wise Girl. Goodnight Wise Girl," I emphasize Wise Girl.

She laughs. "Goodnight to you as well, Seaweed Brain."

I watch as she walks out to an expensive looking car. Chiron and I are both light sleepers, so we'll hear if someone comes in. I walk into my room.

The twin size bed is unmade, and there are clothes sprawled all over the place. I kick a path through my clothes to my bed. Slowly, I crawl into bed, to exhausted to even attempt to change out of my jeans.

I try to sleep, but my mind is going haywire. We "kissed". I've never met this girl before today, and we "kissed". Sure she was the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen, but that doesn't mean I should "kiss" her. I sigh.

Eventually, my mind slows down. I turn to face the wall, and I begin to trace my name with my finger. Soon my name turns into hers. Annabeth. Just Annabeth. I fall asleep with the only picture in my head being of her piercing grey eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

"Percy." I hear a light rapping on my door. I groan. "There's a girl here. She said she has something for you," I can hear the smirk in Chiron's voice.

"Tell her to go away. It's Saturday." I cover my head with my pillow and roll to face the wall.

"She said she owes you something," he says through my door. The knob creaks, and I know he's opening it.

"Go away," I groan.

"Wow Seaweed Brain, this is not what I was expecting." Annabeth stares at me from the doorway. I jump out of the bed, throwing the blanket onto the floor.

"Hi Annabeth," I say, trying to be as calm as possible. "What…What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured I'd return the money to you before I forgot." She takes a step into my room. I instinctively take a step back. She just smirks at me. "Something wrong Seaweed Brain?"

"Nope, nothing wrong." My voice cracks as I talk. I take a deep breath, "Do you need something?'

"No," she looks down. "Well, yes, but I don't know if-"

"What do you need?" I ask, cutting her off.

"Well, you're the only person I've met here and I don't know where any stores are and I was kind of wondering if you could show me where I can get some things for school. It's fine if you don't want to, I was just kind of hoping, wondering not hoping, if you would." Annabeth blushes and looks down.

"Sure. Just let me get dressed." I look down at the floor to decide what I'll wear.

"Right. Sorry. I'll be out here." She smiles, and walks out.

**Annabeth's POV**

What am I thinking? Why would I even invite him? I inwardly groan, and I take a seat in the chair behind the desk. The bell rings, and my head turns in the direction of the door.

"Hi, is Percy here?" the girl asks. She has caramel hair, bright green eyes, and a flower crown in her hair.

"Yeah, he's just getting dressed. I'm Annabeth by the way." I smile at her, and she smiles back. I realize it's more of a smirk.

"So, you're the fantastic new girlfriend Percy couldn't stop talking about last night? I'm Katie. My sister owns the karaoke bar that she named after yours truly." She laughs.

"Oh no. I'm not his girlfriend. I was just here last night for a book." I try to act relaxed, but she laughs more.

"And yet, you're back this morning." She smirks at me with a knowing look in her eyes. I feel like she can see right through me. "Well, it's not my place, so here's Percy's phone. He left it at the bar last night." She places it at the end of the desk, and walks out to a bike.

_Percy goes to bars?_ The thought is so out of character that I almost can't comprehend it, yet I do. I remember I only met him last night. I couldn't possibly have any sense of his character.

**Percy's POV**

I walk out of my room, and Annabeth is staring at my phone. "New phone?" I smirk at her. She jumps at the sound of my voice.

"No. This one is yours. Katie brought it here." She throws it to me. I don't catch it. The phone hits a bookshelf before landing on the ground. Screen down.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to drop." She looks at me oddly for a second before saying, "You really should have caught it."

"Thanks for your support," I say sarcastically as I pick up my phone. "Annabeth, it's shattered."

Her eyes widen, and I don't even bother trying to keep a straight face. I laugh, and show her the unbroken screen. She takes a step towards me, but this time I don't step back. She looks at me, her grey eyes calculating her next move.

'She's going to kiss me.' That's the only thing I can think. The worst part is that I wouldn't care.

"I have a girlfriend," I blurt it out before I can think. That would be the moment she punches me in the arm.

"You're an idiot. I really hope you know that." She laughs at me, and grabs a bag from the desk. "Are you coming?"

"Where?" I ask as I rub the newfound bruise on my arm. I'm teasing her, but I enjoy seeing her eyes when she looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"The mall. Y'know that place where you shop." She just laughs as she walks out. I follow her. What else was I supposed to do?

"Is this your car?" I ask, gawking the silver car that looks like it's fresh out of a spy movie.

She looks down; a pink color covers her cheeks. "It was an early birthday present from my mom. She owns a big architecture firm in California, and attempts to buy my love."

"I wish my dad would even attempt to buy my love. He owns a bunch of oilrigs off of the Atlantic. I've never met him. He sends my mom child support checks, and Gabe spends them on beer and gambling. I don't even know why I'm telling you this." I slam my fist on the car.

Annabeth touches my arm, and pulls my hand off the car. She takes my hands into her hands. Her eyes are filled with concern and hints of pity. I pull away. I start to walk back inside.

"Percy wait! Where are you going?" She grabs my wrist tightly.

"Annabeth. Let. Go. Of. My. Wrist." I jerk away from her, and she falls forwards, landing on the welcome mat and hitting her head on the door.

She stares at me, her eyes glistening. I reach for her, but she steps back.

"Annabeth-"

"This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here. Sorry I disturbed your sleep. Sorry about last night. Sorry I thought I could come back here. Maybe I'll see you at school. Hopefully not though. Bye Percy." Annabeth gets in her car.

"Annabeth wait!" I call as she drives off. "Damn it!"

**Annabeth's POV**

As I drive away, I let my tears flow freely. What's wrong with you Annbeth? Chases don't cry. Definitely not over a boy, and especially not over ones you haven't even known for a full day.

"Pull yourself together Annabeth," I say aloud to myself. This only makes me cry more. There is something wrong with me. I pull out my phone from my bag.

"Call Thalia Grace." I say, holding back m tears long enough to create a clear sentence.

"Thalia?" My voice cracks. "Where are you?"

"Well, Anna Banana I am on a date with Luke at the moment. Why? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I can here her packing up her stuff.

"I'm a block away from a 24 hour bookstore. Parked at a hair salon." I'm sobbing now. Sobbing in my car, in the middle of the day, in a parking lot. I really may have lost it.

"What are you doing there?" She asks. I can hear her telling Luke she has to go. I almost feel bad for ruining their date. Almost.

"I went there last night to get a book. And I might have kissed someone…" I wipe my tears with my sleeve.

"You what! Why would you do that?" I move the phone away from ear to keep my hearing intact.

"I didn't mean to. I fell and just landed on his lips. I didn't pay for the book, so I went back this morning to give him the money, and I may have invited him to the mall with me."

"Hold on, I'm almost there." A black car swerves into the parking lot. Thalia runs out and over to my car. She climbs into the passenger seat.

"Oh Annie," she sighs and pulls me into an awkward side hug. "What's wrong with you?"

"I've been asking myself that since I left." I look at her, and she sighs.

"Do you even know his name? Stranger danger." I laugh at her, and my crying slows.

"Percy. His name is Percy." Thalia's eyes widen.

"Percy Jackson? The Percy Jackson? My cousin Percy Jackson. The King of Goode High School! You invited Percy Jackson to the mall after you kissed him."

"I didn't know any of that. He was nice to me. He's definitely an attractive male specimen." I look down in embarrassment. "He's your cousin?"

"Dad's side. What do you mean he _was_ nice to you? What did he do to you?" Thalia's blue eyes turn a purple shade. Her normal blue mixing with an angry red.

"I mentioned my mom, and he said something about his dad and someone named Gabe. Then, he punched my car. I grabbed his hands, and he got really angry. He started walking away, so I grabbed his wrist." I start to cry again.

"Annie, what did he do?" Thalia looks like she might punch someone. Most likely Percy.

"He told me to let go of him, and when I didn't, he jerked away, and I fell to the ground. I hit my head on the door, but I'm fine." I force a smile.

"No you're not. Come on." She brings me to her car. "We can get yours later."

I get in the passenger seat, and Thalia begins to drive. I close my eyes, and recline the seat. I fall into a dreamless sleep in the car.

"Damn, my cousin has a strong jaw." I jolt awake at Thalia's voice. She's shaking her hand, as if that would get rid of the redness on her knuckles. I look out the window. The 24-Hour Book Store.

"Thalia! What did you do?" I yell, still looking at the store.

"I punched my cousin. It's aloud. We're related." She rubs her hand and winces.

I look in the window of the store. Percy is staring at the car. Or maybe he's staring at me. Grey meets green. I want so badly to look at him. Bu I look away.

"Drive."


End file.
